


Moment by Moment

by Animercom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amusement Parks, Caring for Sick Character, Christmas, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Oma Kokichi's Birthday, Piggyback Rides, Romance, Sports Festival, Tags Updated Every Chapter, Tickling, Time Skip to Future, cultural festival, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Unable to come up with a birthday gift for Kokichi, Himiko questions how well she knows him. Then she realizes that thanks to their shared history together, she not only understands him but loves him. She and Kokichi review a scrapbook, a collection of memories over the years in which the two realize they had feelings for each other.A series of short scenes which explores Himiko's and Kokichi's pre and early relationship.Chapter 16: Himiko tries to study in the library in peace, but Kokichi has other plans involving tickling... :)





	1. Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of my favorite character Kokichi's birthday, I'm posting this collection of fluffy moments between Kokichi and Himiko. I'm sooo excited to be finally be sharing this with you! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I didn't even realize, but happy 90 Oumeno fics, everyone!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can still hardly believe it, but my friend Kirastrations drew some fanart for this fic for the Giving Back to the Community prompt of Oumenoweek (https://oumenoweek.tumblr.com/). You can see her art on my tumblr here: https://animercom.tumblr.com/post/189513098902/my-dear-friend-kirastrations-made-this-for-me

Himiko, fists to her cheeks, stared at the wall calendar before her. She crossed off June 15 – today – in pencil. Then she balanced the pencil between her upper lip and nose. The circled date, June 21, stared at her back. Kokichi’s 18th birthday. Groaning, Himiko slumped onto her desk.

A knock on her door. Kaede popped her head inside. “Himiko, we’re heading cafeteria now. Hurry up!” She frowned. “Hey, you okay? What’s wrong?” She walked to Himiko’s side, mindful of the stacks of soap operas DVDs. “Ah. It’s coming up, huh? But didn’t you just throw a birthday party for him at your mom’s house?”

Himiko raised her chin onto the wooden desk. “Yeah but that was with my family, not as his girlfriend. It’s our last year here at Hope’s Peak and his 18th birthday. It’s gotta be good.”

Maki and Tsumugi, their other roommates, stood at the doorway. “Are you coming, Himiko?” asked the caregiver.

Eyes alight, Tsumugi clasped her hands. “Ah, do I sense romance drama? How can I help?”

“Kokichi’s birthday is coming up,” explained Kaede. “She doesn’t know what she should do to celebrate. It’s less than a week away so we need something nice and easy.”

“Of course! I’ll plainly do my best!”

Maki slipped out the door. “I’m getting dinner.” At the girls’ loud protests, Maki returned. Arms crossed, she sunk into Himiko’s bean bag owl head. “This better be quick.”

Tsumugi plopped onto Himiko’s pink bedsheets. The shelf of magic-related knickknacks above the bed shook. “Whenever you’re unsure about giving a gift, you should go back to the basics! What are his favorite things? His hobbies?”

Himiko turned around in the swivel chair. “Pranking people.”

“Favorite place to hang out?”

“Rooftops.”

“F-favorite food?”

“Ummm, I don’t – Oh, wait. He likes pocky sticks. That way he can act like he’s some slick cowboy chewing on a wheat blade.”

Tsumugi nervously laughed. “I can see why you’re having trouble.”

Maki shrugged. “Just go to Toys R Us and buy the first thing you see.” Kaede shot the caregiver a look.

The pianist leaned against the vanity sitting next to Himiko’s desk. Pictures of Himiko and Kokichi and their friends were taped to the mirror’s frame. “Well, if worse comes to worst you can give the typical boyfriend gifts. Like food or chocolate or tickets to a concert.”

Himiko shook her head. “More than anything, Kokichi loves unpredictability. And I don’t know what his favorite music band is to get him tickets.”

Kaede mimed holding a magnifying glass to her eyes. “Well, when I’m stuck with Shuichi, I just think of detective things!”

Himiko tucked a strand of red hair behind an ear, eyes downcast. A sinking feeling filled her stomach. “But I don’t know what being a supreme leader means. Or what, if anything, he says about his organization is true…”

Maki leaned forward, elbows on her crossed knees. “You don’t have to get him anything. Kaito and I usually just spend time together. We look at the stars, train, or go for walks. He’ll tell me the stupid stunts he did back in astronaut training and I share stories about my orphanage.”

Himiko glanced at the pictures lining the vanity’s mirror. Most of her dates with Kokichi were playing video games together, practicing magic in her lab, or watching anime together. She clenched and unclenched her skit. _All ordinary. Not even a speck of something magical._ Himiko hung her head. “I don’t know anything about Kokichi’s past.” _I don’t even know what his favorite TV show or color is._ She murmured, “I don’t know him at all.”

The other roommates glanced at each other. Smiling, Kaede’s dulcet tone soothed, “It’s all right, Himiko. You’ll come up with something. We’ll keep thinking, too. But we should go eat now. Okay?”

Himiko swiveled around to her desk, back to them. She buried her head in her arms. “You go. I’m not hungry. And this is my problem. I have to figure it out on my own.”

Eyes closed, Himiko saw nothing but darkness. After a moment, she heard her bed groaning as Tsumugi rose. The door creaked open, then closed with a soft sigh.

* * *

Panting heavily, Himiko bent over, hands on her knees. The sweltering June heat had not only a MP draining effect, but also a HP drain. She straightened, wiping her sweaty forehead, and looked around. Ultimate students roamed the courtyard, heading towards class, eating lunch under the bushy trees, or reading on the benches. A large white statue of the Hope’s Peak founder stood in the center. Weather and time had smoothed out the severe, sharp features into a gentler expression. The wind carried the faint sweet smell of grass.

Himiko let out a frustrated sigh. _I only have a few days left until his birthday and he’s nowhere to be found. …Unless he’s right–_  

“Boo!”

Himiko flinched. Sighing, she turned around. Kokichi was dangling upside down from a tree branch by his legs. “Hey there, Himi! Whatcha doing? Me? I’m just _hanging_ around.” He snickered. “I gotcha good, didn’t I?”

Himiko rolled her eyes. “No, you didn’t. I knew you were behind me.”

Kokichi crossed his arms. “Nuh uh.”

“Uh huh! You weren’t in my lab, on the dorm roof, or had been pestering anyone I came across. So you probably saw me searching for you and decided to hide and scare me.”

He pouted. “I’m not that boringly predictable, am I?”

“You are to…” The wind rustling through the leaves sounded like a soothing lullaby. Himiko’s voice softened to a whisper. “You are to me.” After a moment, Himiko blurted, “Hey, what’s your favorite color?”

“Color?” Brows raised, Kokichi tilted his head to the side. Being upside down, his hair trailed towards the ground, making his baffled face all the goofier. “Blood red. Just kidding.” His voice deepened. “It’s the tears of the people I crush underfoot. So clear, I guess?”

 _That’s not a color. So he doesn’t have one._ Himiko exhaled in relief. A weight lifted off her shoulders. _But how_ did _I know he’d be behind me? It’s probably because of all the time we’ve…_ Himiko’s eyes widened.

“Hey, hey!” Kokichi held out his arms. “Wanna Spiderman and MaryJane?” He waggled his eyebrows and wiggled his fingers. Grinned.

“Nyeh?”

Kokichi grabbed Himiko’s face. She jerked. Closing his eyes, Kokichi planted a kiss on the underside of Himiko nose.

“Pffffht!” Grimacing, Kokichi spat in Himiko’s face. Himiko pushed him away, squealing. Yelping, Kokichi fell out of the tree and on top of Himiko.

“Get off me!” Himiko shoved his feet out of her face. “How dare you!” she shouted, standing up. Himiko vigorously wiped her face with her sleeve.

At her cries, the students stopped chatting to stare.

Kokichi rose to his elbows, shaking his head. Brambles and leaves stuck up in his hair like cowlicks. “Bleh! Ew, God, your abnormally long nostril hair makes me wanna retch!”

“W-well you spat on me then kicked me in the head! I think we’re even.”

“Even? _Even_?!” Kokichi rose to his feet. “Oh, we are so totally not, girl! That was the single most disgusting thing I ever experienced!”

“If you gave me more warning, maybe I could of done it right!”

“I gave you plenty of warning! I asked if you wanted to Spiderman, remember?”

“I don’t watch those stupid American superhero movies!”

“It’s not my fault you got bad taste!”

Shaking their heads, the other students returned to their books or walking. The two continued to bicker, completely oblivious to the bell ringing for class.

* * *

Holding a book to her chest, Himiko ducked out of the dorm building. At this late hour few were about. Dark storm clouds distorted the sun’s light into a dim gray. Clutching the book, she ran around the building, heedless of the puddles. As she rounded the last corner, her steps slowed.

Two green dumpsters stood against the smooth cream wall. Thanks to the earlier rainfall, the trash’s stench was especially potent. Every ground window was closed, blue blinders drawn. Only the faint sounds of music and laughter drifted down from the upper floors.

Himiko looked down at her book. Ribbon bound together the colored construction paper. Each page was bordered with 100 yen zigzag ribbon from a craft store. Sticker bubble letters read “Happy Birthday Kokichi”. She flipped through the pages. Stick figure drawings. Mismatching rimstone and bubble letters. Four leaf clover, used ticket stubs, and folded brochures. Two sleepless nights for this. _A two-year-old could of made something better._ Himiko swallowed a lump in her throat. Her eyes stung. _He’s gonna hate it for sure._

Sniffing, Himiko approached the dumpster. She opened the lid. Raised the book overhead.

“Boo!”

Himiko jumped out of her skin. The book smacked to the ground.

“Nee-heehee! I still goooooot it.”

“K-Kokichi! What are you…?”

“Hey, what’s this? Looks purdy. Gimme!” Kokichi snatched up the book.

Himiko’s heart lurched. “No! Stop, don’t look!”

Kokichi dodged her swipes. Stepping out of reach, he read the cover. He stilled. Voice low, he asked, “Why were you gonna throw this out?”

Himiko brushed away a stray tear. “Cuz it’s… cuz it’s stupid. It’s trash.”

Kokichi exhaled. Then he flashed a grin. “Well, if it’s a gift to me, don’t I get to decide that?”

Himiko’s stomach twisted. “No, please don’t. Don’t look at it.”

Smiling, Kokichi grabbed her hand. “Come on. Let’s go to a less smelly place.”

Head hanging, Himiko let herself be led. Her feet dragged against the concrete. Kokichi rounded the corner. A flower bed and a vegetable garden stretched before them. To the right, a shed and animal pen stood, maintained by Gundham. Beyond the flower beds the blue track court extended into the distance.

Kokichi sat Indian style against the wall. Sighing, Himiko sat beside him. The leader opened to the first page. On the right, a picture showed Kokichi hugging the mage from behind. Himiko was looking over her shoulder, laughing. Stenciled cursive read “One does not fall in love in an instant, but in the hundreds of happy moments spent side by side.”

Blushing, Himiko buried her face in her hands. _So cheesy._ Peering through splayed fingers, she saw Kokichi flip the page. The picture showed an overblown stuffed unicorn sitting on her bed. Kokichi gasped. “I remember that thing. You kept it all this time?”

Himiko leaned in closer. Smiled. “How could I not? It’s our baby.”

Kokichi snorted. “That’s right, that’s right.”

Heads bowed over the book, they read the words Himiko wrote on the adjoining page. Together they lost themselves in the book’s memories.


	2. Unicorn Baby

Popping cotton candy into his mouth, Kokichi gazed at his surroundings. Families pushing strollers walked past, their kids holding balloons. Obnoxious carnival music blared from a nearby speaker. Children posed for pictures with the amusement park mascot. The smell of buttered popcorn wafted through the air.

From further down in the line, Kaede asked, “Where’s Himiko?”

Maki pointed towards the right. Game booths lined the walkway. Kaito crossed his arms. “She’s not coming with us on the coaster.”

Kokichi hummed. _Scaredy cat._ The roommates voted on going to an amusement park to celebrate surviving Hope’s Peak first semester. But the queue for the roller coaster was so long it was outside the attraction. The sweaty BO was nauseating. Kokichi took off his bucket hat and waved his face with it. If not for the hat, his pale skin would have sunburned crisper than the bacon strips they served.

“Drat!” cried Himiko.

The mage was standing at the closest booth, nerf gun in hand. The boy next to her strut off, carrying a plush dinosaur on his back. After failing another round, Himiko sulked at the bench outside the coaster.

Kokichi passed his cotton candy to Shuichi. “Here. Hold this.”

“Huh? What? Where are you going?”

Kokichi strolled over to the booth. Ethereal green lights lit up the tent, inviting customers to shoot cup stacks with aliens painted on. Stuffed animals of varying sizes stocked the shelves. The attendant, a heavily acned boy in his twenties, popped his bubblegum. Without looking up, he deadpanned, “Welcome to the Space Brigade. Want to be a member, little boy? Then step right –”

Kokichi grabbed a gun and fired. The bullet gazed the attendant’s shoulder. “Whoops! My bad. Thought I saw an alien. How much do the cups weigh?”

“W-what?”

“The cups. The average weight of cups or bowling pins in amusement parks is 267 pounds.”

The attendant opened and closed his mouth like a guppy fish. “I-I wasn’t told in training…”

“’Course some people hafta win or else no one will play.” Kokichi smacked down 100 yen and sauntered to the middle player’s spot – where the kid won the dinosaur. Squinting, Kokichi aimed, then fired. Clattering nosily, the cups crashed to the ground. Celebratory music played. Kokichi reloaded. Smirked. “My pick of the prizes.”

* * *

Himiko traced circles in the sand with her flipflop. Waiting for everyone to ride the coaster could take over an hour. She only had so much money to waste on carnival games in the meantime. She sighed.

“Oh, Himikooooo!”

She glanced up. A four-foot stuffed unicorn was walking towards her. The large belly sagged like a beer gut, and its stubby legs splayed out like a dead spider. But the imploring green eyes and mint pink mane melted the mage’s heart. Himiko ran to greet him. “It’s so cuuute!”

Kokichi’s head popped over the unicorn’s shoulder. “Really? I was just thinking it’s almost as ugly as you are.” He held it out to her. “Welp, that’ll be ten thousand yen –”

“Aw, Kokichi won Himiko a unicorn.” Kaito chuckled as he walked over. Frowning, Kaito scratched his goatee. “Hey, if Kokichi’s a horse and Himiko is magic, then a unicorn’s gotta be your love child. Right?”

Himiko and Kokichi froze. They blushed to the roots of their hair.

Kaito burst out laughing. He clapped Kokichi on the shoulder. “Why are you taking it so seriously? With you two constantly teasing Himiko all the time, there’s no way that would happen.” He glanced between their stricken faces. “Right? …Guys?”

Kokichi shoved the unicorn in Himiko’s face. He ran towards the roller coaster line. “Shuichi, you better not have eaten my cotton candy!”

“Oh, hey, wait up!” Kaito chased after him.

Himiko buried her burning face into the plush. Beneath the smell of bubblegum and stale popcorn, there was a whiff of woodsy deodorant. Kokichi. _Why do I know what Kokichi smells like?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the only one who thought Himiko and Kokichi’s child would be a magic unicorn, right? …Right? 
> 
> Every additional chapter will be a short scene like above usually pre or early in their relationship. These are little bits that didn’t fit into my other Oumeno fics. I have several ideas already planned and an epilogue to this, but I plan on leaving this fic as unfinished in case I come up with more ideas. If I do, I’ll post them after the epilogue as bonus pages or something like that. I hope you enjoyed this and will be looking forward to more!


	3. Heart Racing in my Skin-Tight Jeans

Purse bouncing against her thigh, Himiko approached Hope’s Peak main entrance. She wore a spaghetti strap tank top over a white T-shirt.

Kaede held her sun hat to head. “Oh, I can’t wait to go shopping at that new mall. I cut out so many coupons last night. We’re going to make out like bandits!”

Maki rubbed her sunglasses on her layered ruffle blouse. “How do I always get dragged into these outings?”

The girls passed through the metal gate entrance. Leaning against the brick wall were Shuichi, Kaito, and Kokichi. Shuichi straightened. “Ah! You’re here. Good. I was afraid if you took any longer, we’d miss the subway.”

“Shuichi!” admonished Kaito. “A man’s duty is to wait on their woman. Grandpa says that’s the key to a long marriage.”

“S-sorry, Kaede.”

The pianist giggled. “It’s all right. Let’s get going then.” The group of high schoolers began walking down the sidewalk. Himiko, ever slow to start anything, lingered.

Kokichi glanced up from his phone. Glimpsed the magician. “Oh, jeans. That’s new. You’re always wearing skirts or dresses.”

Himiko bristled. “Why do you care what I wear?”

Kokichi’s face went beet red. “I-I didn’t know they make jeans in baby sizes. That’s all.” Eyes to his phone, Kokichi hurried to the front of the pack.

Himiko scowled.

As they continued walking to the subway station, Kaede hung back. Leaning closer, she whispered, “Did I hear that correctly? You know, guys only notice the clothes of girls they’re crushing on. Ooooh, does Kokichi like you?”

“What?” exclaimed Himiko. “There’s no way! He so mean to me and such a pain. That would never happen.”

Smiling, Kaede nudged the mage with a shoulder. “I know I’m right. Hey, Shuichi, get over here.”

Himiko groaned. The detective slowed down, matching their pace. “You need something?”

“Boys only pay attention to the outfits of girls they’re sweet on, right?”

Blushing, Shuichi pressed a hand to his chest. “Oh, I’m sorry, Kaede! Y-you do look really nice today…”

“Aww, really? I mean, no! That’s not what I meant! Kaito!”

Himiko covered her face with her hands. Kaede’s whisper shouting could assuredly be heard by everyone. Even the passerby on the opposite street were giving them sideway glances.

Kaito switched places with the dejected detective. “Yo.”

Kaede grabbed Himiko’s upper arm. “Tell her that guys only notice the clothes of girls they like.”

Kaito nodded heartily. “Oh yeah, absolutely. You know the mind of a man is really simple, Himiko. Like once I slipped up and told Maki I liked her – Uhh, never mind.”

At the front of the group, Kokichi forged ahead. He walked with his shoulder hunched and bowed over. “I hate gossip and rumors. They’re just like lies…”

Maki shot a sideways glare. “Creep.”

Besides him, Shuichi laughed. “You really screwed up back there.”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a reference to the song "Teenage Dream". I'll try to make every chapter title a reference to pop culture or something silly. (Yeah, we'll see how long that keeps up. lol) Thanks for reading!


	4. Baby, You can Drive my Car …and Maybe I Love You

Crepe in hand, Himiko walked through the booths lining the courtyard. A banner hung from the Founder Statue welcoming everyone to the school festival. Trains of white and black balloons, the school colors, decorated the statue and pillars. Ultimates manned the food stands and game booths. The pathways were packed with the general public and Reserve course students.

Shielding her eyes, Himiko looked for a break in the crowds. The awful crepe made by Leon left her stomach churning. Her head ached from the constant chatter around her. “Nyeeeh… This is even worse than being inside the school’s hallways.”

_Beep, beep!_

“Outta the way, outta the way!” _Beep, beeeeeeeep!_

Shouting, people tumbled aside like bowling pins. The crowd parted to reveal Kokichi driving a RC ride-on jeep, sunglasses on. He pulled up to her. “Hey there, good looking.” He peered over the sunglasses’ frame. Frowned. “Oh, it’s you.”

Himiko simmered. Hand on her hip, she asked, “What are you doing? You look even stupider than usual in that thing.”

Too big for the child-sized jeep, Kokichi sat on the head rest instead of the car seat. The camo patterned jeep only highlighted how ill-suited the toy was for a teenager his age.

Kokichi blew a raspberry. “Say what you want. I know you’re MAD jelly.”

Himiko crossed her arms. “A-am not. Why don’t you go bother someone else?”

“I was gonna ask Ryoma if he wanted to ride but he was holding a tennis racket at the time and I kinda like breathing.” Kokichi grabbed the steering wheel. “Welp, if you’re not interested, I’m gonna go cruise off!”

“Wait! C-can you drive me to Angie’s exhibit? Stop smiling! I’m only asking because of the crowds. That’s all!”

Smirking, Kokichi patted the passenger seat. After a moment, Himiko climbed in. Leaning on the horn, Kokichi motored off into the crowd. Laughing, Himiko held on tight.

* * *

Humming, Kokichi browsed through the dozens of pictures taped to the wall. With the school festival wrapping up, Mahiru had posted all the pictures she took of everyone throughout the week. Ultimates signed in at the reception desk Maki manned. At the other end of the hallway, Mahiru ran a cash register for students to buy the pictures they wanted.

Kokichi thought, _I hope I can find pictures of me trolling Makoto in the escape room. Or Maki chasing me through the haunted house exhibit. That’ll be the perfect proof that she’s a mean bully to me!_

A low voice chuckled behind him. Kokichi glanced over his shoulder. Met Byakuya’s gaze. The affluent prodigy looked away, smirk on his face. Shrugging, Kokichi turned back to the display.

“I knew my prediction would come true! Congrats, my dude.” Hiro clapped Kokichi on the shoulder. The fortune teller walked off, waving. “And everyone thought I was crazy.”

Kokichi scowled. _Why is everyone acting so weird?_ He glanced at the photos tacked on the wall. A picture showed Kokichi and Himiko riding the jeep. On the bumper was a banner that read “Just Married”.

“Oh,” breathed Kokichi. “That’s why.”

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!_

_I drove all around campus with that on the back?! Did she see?_ Kokichi whipped his head around, searching. Himiko and Tenko were at the exhibit’s entrance, signing in under Maki’s direction. Kokichi tore the photo off the wall.

Standing before the cash register table, Mikan squirmed. “H-hi, Mahiru. I was just wondering if there were any pictures of me. Although I know I’m nothing special–Fwuaaah!”

Kokichi shoved her aside. The nurse crashed into a nearby supply table, skirt flying up. Kokichi smacked down the photo on the counter. He growled, “Explain.”

Smirking, Mahiru leaned back in her chair. “I was wondering when I’d see you. Sorry, don’t know who’s responsible. I just snap the photos. But if you want to buy it, that’ll be 200 yen.”

Kokichi seethed. Blood roared in his ears. Teeth clenched, Kokichi dug out his wallet.

“How many copies?” Kokichi froze. “Oh, you didn’t know? There’s 50 copies of every photo.”

White-faced with anger, Kokichi slapped down 10,000 yen, the equivalent of a hundred dollars.

Smiling, Mahiru handed him an envelope. “Nice doing business with you!”

Kokichi stamped off. Scowling, he flipped through the pictures in the envelope, counting to 50. _It was probably that idiot Kaito and spineless, wimpy Shuichi who went along with him. Ooooh, they have NO idea what hell they’re in for. I got spray paint, evidence of their pervy fantasies to show Kaede and Maki, and an unlimited number of stink bombs, and…_

Kokichi reached the last picture in the stack. He paused. Studied it. Sunglasses on, Kokichi was gazing at Himiko, smiling. Holding onto her mage hat, Himiko faced him, laughing. The wind gently blew their hair.

Kokichi ran a thumb over the photo by Himiko’s laughing face.

_Well… maybe I’ll keep one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking my boards today, which passing means I can become a health care professional. So as motivation I'm posting this chapter early. Hope you enjoyed! This won't be the only one based on the Ultimate Talent Development Plan. :P


	5. Love Scavenger Hunt

Groaning, Himiko shifted her weight from one foot to the other. On the track field’s sidelines, Chisa manned a table for the scavenger hunt. People from the public and the Reserve course occupied the bleachers, eating hot dogs and popcorn. Across the blue track field, other classmates were setting up for the 3-legged race.

“I hate sports festivals… Why do I gotta be here?” The summer sun beat down on her. Thankfully, the slight breeze was a bit cool, the first sign of autumn. 

Muttering to herself, Himiko approached Chisa’s table. Beside the mage, Kiyo murmured, “Hmm… this should solve the problem.” The two reached for a card at the same time.

Himiko frowned. “Kiyo… I saw you switch your card with the one I was gonna draw… That’s cheating. That card’s mine, give it back.”

“It wasn’t me that switched them. They were switched by the power of your magic.”

“M-my magic? Did you say it was my magic?”

Kiyo dipped his hat. “Indeed. Because of that, you cannot return them to the way they were before… yes?”

Himiko grinned. “Hm… well, if it was my magic that did it, then that’s that.” The mage accepted the slip with the Hope’s Peak logo emblazoned on the back. Unfolding it she thought, _Ooh, I wonder what kind of amazing card this will be. I bet this’ll grant me the power to win first place and make everyone fall at my feet and –_

The card read, “The person you like.”

“N-nyeh?!” Gasping, Himiko whipped her head up. Kiyo had disappeared. Vanished. _I always suspected that Kiyo wasn’t anti-mage but an evil dark mage and now he went and put a curse on me._

The card shook in her hand. Himiko read it over and over again. But the words could not be changed or misinterpreted. Her mind raced. _What am I supposed to do? I don’t have a crush on anyone. I could do Angie, but she’s on another scavenger hunt team. Tenko… would be troublesome and she’s in the 3-legged race._ Sweat slid down her brow. _One of my roommates, then? But if I ran across the goal line with one of them…_

Himiko heard Kokichi’s voice in her head. “Wow, your roommate, seriously? What a cop out. Guess no one likes you. Ha ha, nobody likes Himiko! Nobody likes Himiko!”

“Nyeeeeh…” _Wait, why am I thinking about Kokichi?!_

“Come on, Himiko! Get your butt in gear!” Chisa pulled up the sleeve of her blue dress. Although the Ultimate Housekeeper never took it off, her apron appeared totally out of place during the school event. “You can’t let your team down.”

Himiko hugged her stomach. “I don’t feel good, Miss Yukizome…”

Huffing, Chisa put her hands on her hips. “Himiko, don’t be lazy. _Carpe diem_! Seize the day! This is the sports festival, a chance to make memories and build character. You can’t expect to catch any man’s eye if you don’t try to improve yourself. So go on out, Himiko, and conquer –”

Himiko covered her mouth. “I’m gonna throw up.”

“Ack! Oh no, I’m sorry! I’ll get you to the infirmary right away!”

* * *

Chisa left Himiko at the infirmary’s door. “I hate to run, but you’ll be fine with Mikan. I have to help the other students with the hunt. Feel better and go make memories, okay?” After rubbing Himiko’s head, Chisa ran back towards the track field.

Turning, Himiko reached for the doorknob. The door burst open. Sneering, Hiyoko shouted, “Whatever, I don’t care, pig barf. Enjoy your slops.” She shoved Himiko out of the way. “Move it, delusional girl.”

Himiko winced. Shaking her head, she stepped inside and looked around. Lining the back wall were three beds with blue curtains separating them. Educational health posters hung on the wall. A counter with medical cabinets stood to the right.

Mikan’s cried, “I-I’m sorry for figuring it out! Please don’t hate me!”

“But that's obviously a lie, too! I knew you'd be able to figure out I was faking!”

Himiko’s stomach fell through the floor.

Kokichi sat on the bed farthest to the left. Mikan, head bowed, pushed past Himiko without noticing her. “Hi there, Himiko! Looking for me?” asked Kokichi, grinning. “Oh, hey, isn’t that one of the scavenger hunt cards? Whatcha searching for?” Kokichi rose and snatched it from her hand.

Himiko’s heart lurched. “No, don’t!”

He flipped it around and read it. Kokichi went stock still. Locked eyes with hers.

“I-I wasn’t looking for you! Don’t be that conceited!”

“R-right… of course.” Kokichi flicked the card across the room. Smiling, he placed his arms behind his head. “I mean, I know you can’t stand me.”

Trembling, Himiko thrust her finger at him. “Yeah, that’s it! I was searching for the person I hated the most so no stupid rumors would go around school.”

Kokichi frowned. “Wait, what? So you _were_ looking for me?”

“No! I mean, yes. I don’t know!” cried Himiko, pulling on her hair.

“Nee-heehee! Ahh, your attempts at lying are too cute.”

Himiko squeaked, “What?”

“Aah!” Blushing furiously, Kokichi raised his hands. “T-that was just lie! You’re really ugly! Like suuuuper –”

A crash resounded behind them. Mikan had tripped, spilling medicine bottles and bandages all over herself. “I’m sorry! Don’t pay any attention to me, I didn’t hear anything, I promise!”

After a moment, Kokichi muttered, “We should get out of here.”

“Agreed.”

Eyes on the ground, the two left the infirmary. The humid summer air clung to them. “There you are, Himiko!” Waving overhead, Keebo dashed up to them. “What took you so long? Look, the other team is about to win.” Keebo pointed behind him. Kiyo, dragging a protesting Imposter Byakuya, was running towards the finish line. “We’ll be last if you don’t beat him.”

Himiko glowered. “There’s no way I’m gonna let that rotten dark mage win!” She yanked on Kokichi’s hand and pulled him along.

* * *

Knees to her chest, Himiko sat beneath the bleachers in the shade. She couldn’t take one step without running into gum, food wrappers, or Styrofoam cups. She mumbled, “Just so you know, choosing you for the race didn’t mean anything.”

Kokichi leaned against a supporting pole a few feet away. After the race – which they had lost thanks to Kokichi throwing the card away – Himiko retreated to the bleachers to escape the heat. Annoyingly, Kokichi had followed.

“I know.” The leader dipped his head, casting his face in shadow. “I know you don’t like me, Himiko.” Grinning, Kokichi stepped forward, arms raised to the side. “You _love_ me!” Himiko choked. “Can’t you see, Himiko? The red string of fate brought us together today! It’s written in the stars that we are meant to be together. Our eternal love is predestined!”

Fist clenched, Himiko rose to her feet. “No! That’s not true!”

Quick as a blink, Kokichi’s face blanked. “Then say you don’t like me.”

“What?” Himiko gazed down at her shoes. “I…”

Kokichi stepped forward, grabbed Himiko’s chin, and lifted it. His lavender eyes smoldered. He whispered, “Tell me you don’t like me, and I’ll leave.”

Himiko’s mouth went dry. Her tongue flapped like a dying fish. _Why is he asking…? Why does he care?_ Closing her eyes, Himiko sucked in a breath. Then she rose on her tiptoes, moving to kiss his cheek.

Kokichi backpedaled. Clutching his chest, Kokichi heaved for air. His face burned crimson. “Y-you…” He turned and ran off.

Himiko wobbled on her legs. _He… He likes me._ She collapsed to her knees. _I think I like him back._ Groaning, Himiko buried her face with her hands. _Of all people why’s it gotta be Kokichi Oma?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo switching “the person you like” card with Himiko is an actual event in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan under Kiyo's Talent Plan. (And so is Kokichi faking it and staying in the infirmary). As soon as I read that, I knew I had to include it in here and see where it would take me!


	6. Thinking of You

Drawing on the whiteboard, Chisa droned, “You solve question 6 by dividing both sides by 2a. Use the quadratic formula. Now, you’ll have to memorize this because you’ll need it…”

Kokichi snorted. Chin on his hand, the leader gazed out the window. He moved his pencil back and forth across the page. The wind ruffled the trees’ budding branches.

Chisa turned around, book in hand. “Very good, Kaito. Kokichi, what did you get for question 7?”

Sighing, Kokichi glanced down at his notebook. “It’s –”

He had doodled a chibi Himiko head.

“It’s… uh.” Kokichi tapped Himiko’s shoulder in front of him. “Hey, hey! What’s the answer?”

Himiko drew her notebook to herself, covering the pages. “F-figure it out yourself.”

“Hmm?” Kokichi stood on his tip toes to see. “Wooow, you’re only on question 3? And you totally got question 1 and 2 wrong! Ha, ha, Himiko’s dumb! Himiko’s dumb!” Their classmates snickered. Himiko buried her face with her hands.

Chisa placed a hand on her hip. “If you don’t have the answer, Kokichi, stop pestering Himiko.”

Kokichi tsked. Flushing, Kokichi returned his gaze back to the window. “What does it matter anyway? This is stupid.”

Chisa sighed. “Kaede, what did you get?”

Kokichi didn’t touch his pencil for the rest of class.

* * *

“And then I… Oh, thanks.” Kaito accepted his sandwich from the waitress. “Finally, I’m starving.” He set the plate on the perforated metal table. Other customers enjoying the outdoor café chatted. A large blue and green umbrella cast the roommates in the shade. Kaito lifted the bread, checking the contents. “What the heck? I ordered a hamburger. What’s with the chicken?”

Shuichi glimpsed though his cheeseburger. “Mine’s fine. Looks like it’s only yours that’s wrong.”

Kokichi laughed. “That’s cuz they knew how much of a chicken you are!” He turned to his left. “Right, Himiko?”

The seat beside him was empty.

“Oh…”

“Who are you talking to?” asked Kaito.

“Your imaginary friend! I know you get so scared at night that you keep your phone on as a night light. Case they’re any ghosts about.”

“W-what? No, I don’t!”

Shuichi shook his head. “That’s pretty low, man.”

Kaito pounded his fists. “It’s not true, he lying!”

“Nee-heehee…” Kokichi swirled his straw round his glass. Sighed.

* * *

“Hi, Himiiiiii!”

Every other student in the packed hallway stopped talking. Turned to Himiko. The mage flushed at her nickname. They’ve only been dating for a month and Kokichi already had a pet name for her. Himiko slunk towards the stairs. Her shoulders hunched like a turtle retreating in its shell.

“Don’t ignore meeeeee!” Kokichi dashed towards her side. “Hey, hey, Himichi! Me and Shuichi and the idiot just came back from this burger joint. It was suuuper fun. We didn’t invite you cuz you’re so lazy you would’ve refused. And if you _had_ gone, well, you’d be such a Debbie Downer everyone would’ve regretted it!”

Jaw clenched, Himiko threw open the push door to the stairs. “Good! Cuz I wouldn’t of gone!”

“Aww, is wittle Himiko upset? Didja miss me, is that iiit?”

“No!” Hands shaking, Himiko gripped her backpack straps. She stamped down the steps, elbowing people out of the way.

After waving, Kokichi turned back to the hallway. He hummed a jaunty tune all the way to class.

* * *

Lying in bed, Kokichi held a notebook on raised knees. “Hmm.” _Oh, I forgot about that!_ He wrote in the dark, the moon outside the window his only light. _Haven’t done the classic water bucket dumping on her head when opening a door. Could say she’s all washed up._ “No, no, no!” _That’s really dumb._ Scowling, Kokichi erased the page so hard it ripped. Huffing, Kokichi tore the page from the book, crumbled it, and threw it away. Two dozen other balled up papers littered the floor. _Got better standards than that…_

He gnawed on the pencil’s end. _I could glue her butt to her desk chair with gum. Call her sticky butt._ “Nee-heehee! That’s great. Love it.

“No wait!” Gasping, Kokichi sat up. Hunching over, he furiously wrote in the notebook. “That’s even better!” _A bit cliché, but sooo ripe with potential. Just gotta wait for the right moment…_

The clock rolled over to 3 am. The sound of Kokichi’s writing filled the dark room.

* * *

Walking down the dorm building hall, Himiko fiddle with a snack bag of gummies. She pinched both sides and pulled. “Don’t rip, don’t rip…” It tore all the way down one side. “Nyeh.” She went to dump the gummies into her palm.

_Bang!_

Himiko jumped. The gummies dropped to the floor.

Kokichi stood in front of her, hand on the wall, blocking her way. Eyes alight, Kokichi smirked down on her. “Hey, babe.”

Himiko almost took a step back. Then, fists clenched, she lifted her chin. Their faces were only centimeters apart. “Let me through.”

“Nope! Toll is one kiss. I’ll let you decide where.” Kokichi winked. Himiko’s face burned crimson. Her button nose flared. For a fraction of a second, she couldn’t meet his gaze. Kokichi grinned. A thrill of nerves shot all the way to his toes. “Whatsa matter? Don’t you looooove me?”

“Leave me alone!” Himiko ducked under Kokichi’s arm and ran down the hall.

Kokichi clucked his tongue. _All my planning…_ Frowning, Kokichi picked up the forgotten gummy bag. _Why didn’t she play along? Something on her mind?_ He glanced back down the hall. Empty. Kokichi pocketed the bag before heading back to his room.

* * *

Books in hand, Himiko trudged through the courtyard. Dark circles sagged beneath her eyes. Her head throbbed with every heartbeat. She walked as if in a daze.

Kokichi hugged Himiko from behind. “Himiko, my beloved!”

“Aah!” Her textbooks tumbled to the ground. Scowling, Himiko wrestled from his grasp. She glared at him. “Why do you keep bothering me? So needy! Go away!”

The leader burst into tears. “So meeeeeeeeean! I was only trying to cheer you up.”

“Then you can do so by leaving me alone! I’ve had enough of you!”

“H-huh?” Kokichi drew back. “You’re lying, right?”

Himiko crossed her arms. “Do I look like I am?”

Kokichi stilled. “Wow. Seriously, what the heck? Next time you wanna hold hands or hang out, I’ll laugh in your face. Bye.” Hand raised in a wave, Kokichi turned away.

“L-look! I didn’t… It’s just that you’re always so loud and clingy and mean that I don’t know what to do.” Kokichi glanced over his shoulder. Himiko pulled down the brim of her hat, unable to meet his eyes. “It’s not a pain, but… It’s suffocating.”

“Rrgh!” Hand on his hip, Kokichi thrust a finger at her. “It’s frustrating for me, too, y’know!”

“Nyeh? What I’d do?”

“I can’t get you out of my head!” Kokichi gnawed on his thumbnail. “In class I find I’ve been doodling you. When I’m out with my roomies, I turn to tell you something, but you’re not there. At night I lie awake and think of stupid lies and pranks and flirty one-liners just to see you squirm. You drive me nuts. It’s just…” Eyes downcast, Kokichi wrung his hands. A light blush dusted across his cheeks. “It doesn’t matter how much time we’ve spent together. I start missing you the moment you leave.”

Himiko’s breath caught. Tears welled in her eyes.

Frowning, Kokichi risked a glance at the mage. He sighed. “Never mind. Forget I said anything.” He turned down the path.

Himiko clasped Kokichi from behind. Squeezing tight, Himiko buried her face in his back. “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Kokichi sighed. He hefted the mage onto his back, carrying her piggyback style. He grinned at her over his shoulder. “You were heading to class?”

Himiko wrapped her arms around his chest. Sniffing, she smiled in kind. “Yeah. I was.”  


	7. Flurry of Kisses

Leaving the classroom, Himiko waved good-bye to Angie and Tenko. Humming, Himiko set off down the hallway. Cherry blossoms bloomed on the trees outside the window. The mage pulled out a card deck and shuffled them. Eyes closed, she envisioned being onstage. “The amazing Himiko’s next spell will be…”

Someone plucked her hat off her head. “Making this disappear!”

Scowling, Himiko whipped around. “Give it back, Kokichi!”

“Nee-heehee!” Smiling, Kokichi stood on his tip toes and lifted it overhead. “Hey, Himi! Know what my favorite card game is?”

Teeth clenched, Himiko reached for her hat. She grabbed Kokichi’s shoulder for balance. “I don’t care!”

“It’s 52 pickup.”

Kokichi kissed her lips. Himiko froze. All the cards tumbled from her hands.

Laughing, Kokichi dashed down the hall. Standing in place Himiko blinked a few times. Shouting, “Hey! Gimme back my hat!”, Himiko chased after him.

* * *

Himiko rose from her chair and stretched. Stooping over the desk to practice coin magic for hours had left creaks in her back. Doves cooed in their cage. The sound of chatting students drifted through her research lab’s door. _Time for something different._

Kokichi burst through the door. “Himikoooo! Hi. Whatcha doing? I’m bored. Entertain me.”

“Oh, good timing.” Himiko beckoned him with a hand. “Come here, I need you.” Kokichi approached the table. She retrieved a straitjacket from the closet in the back. She pulled the leather restraint over her arms. “Fasten these straps.”

Kokichi pouted. “Only if I get a reward.”

Himiko rolled her eyes. “Fine. Whatever you want, just help me already.”

Kokichi complied. Finished, he stepped back, examining first her back and then the front. “Looks like I did it right.”

Himiko shimmed. No slack or wiggle room. “Yup. I’m completely stuck.”

“Perfect.” Kokichi pecked her lips.

Himiko jerked back. “W-what are you –?”

Behind his bangs, Kokichi’s eyes glinted. “Now that you’re all tied up…” A joker grin stretched across his face. He stepped closer.

Crying out, Himiko backpedaled. She fell onto her bum.

When she looked up, Kokichi was gone. Himiko exhaled. Long after she had escaped from the jacket, her heart still pounded.  

* * *

_Brriiiiiinnng!_

“Time’s up,” called Chisa from the front of the classroom. “Pencils down, make sure your name is on it, and pass up your tests.”

As if awakening from a trace, the students began to move. Talking about weekend plans, they picked up their backpacks. 

“Nyeeeeh… another bad grade.” Sighing, Himiko handed her paper to Ryoma. _Then again, who cares if I got a 30 average in social studies? “History repeating itself” is just a stupid trick teachers use to –_

Something tapped on her shoulder. Himiko turned around.

Kokichi kissed her.

“Nyeh!!!”

Kokichi bolted towards the door. Turning too fast, he rammed his foot into the doorframe. “Ow, goddammit!” The leader crashed into the floor, textbooks flying everywhere. Hissing in pain, he clutched his shin.

Everyone burst out laughing.

“Way to make a clean getaway,” snorted Kaito.

Tenko spat. “Filthy male! That’s what you get for indulging your urges!”

Miu brayed like a donkey. “Whaddya know? Guess there _are_ strings attached!

Himiko covered her crimson face with her hands. _I’m not here, I’m not here, I’m not here…_

* * *

“I can’t stand Kokichi!”

Smiling, Kaede raked through her bento’s rice with chopsticks. “Really now?”

“That’s the fifth time this week. Fifth! Do you know what else he did?”

“Nope. Haven’t a clue.”

“At lunch the other day he said I had some food on my face. Then he kissed me and said yum!” Kaede suppressed a snort. “Later he dropped a dictionary on the ground, scaring me into turning around. And again, he kissed me and ran!”

Sighing, Kaede cupped her cheek. “If only Shuichi would kiss me more often… he still gets embarrassed by holding hands.”

“You’re not listening to me!”

The pianist laughed. “Sorry, Himiko. I’m just not seeing the problem here.”

Simmering, Himiko fisted her chopsticks so hard her knuckles turned white.

The mage had insisted on eating their bentos in the courtyard instead of the classroom or cafeteria. The open space let Himiko see if the trickster was approaching. They sat on a wooden slat bench beneath one of the sakura trees.

“It _is_ a problem. It’s embarrassing and annoying. I can’t study or rehearse spells in peace, cuz I’m always looking over my shoulder. Why’s he gotta act that way?”

Kaede tapped a chopstick to her chin, thinking. “Maybe he’s just shy.”

Himiko choked on her sushi. “Kokichi? Shy? Never. He’s the leader of a so-called evil organization, remember?” Sighing, Himiko tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. “I just wish he’d stop. It’s stupid.”

The tree’s leaves rustled. Himiko’s head snapped up, but she didn’t see anything.

Kaede scraped the bits of rice left together before eating it. “Be careful of what you wish for, Himiko.”

“Nyeh. I know what I’m doing.”

“If you say so.”

* * *

Card deck high above her head, Himiko burst through the door. “Kokichi! I thought of a new spell! Come watch!”

Kokichi turned around. He was standing under a short, roofed sidewalk between two classroom buildings. The breeze carried the sweet smell of sakura blossoms. “Hm? Oh, cool. Well, I gotta go study with Shumai at the library now.”

Himiko drew to a stop. When she had asked Kokichi for tutoring, he said made plans to catch a movie with Rantaro. Last week Kokichi ducked out of a visiting a new café to go to the batting cages with Kaito. 

Eyes downcast, Kokichi muttered, “So… I’ll see you later.”

Himiko balled her fists. “Just kiss me normally!”

Face flushing, Kokichi jumped. “W-what are you talking about?”

“We have to get over this so it might as well be now.”

“I-I’ve kissed you loads of times already. There’s no problem!”

“Then prove it and kiss me.”

Kokichi backed up a step. “Right now?”

“Right now.”

“Here? Out in the open?”

“ _Yes_! Just hurry up.” Himiko closed her eyes. She tensed slightly. Her heart beat against her chest. Lips tingled. Nothing. Himiko cracked open an eye.

Kokichi’s eyes darted from the courtyard to the buildings around them. Sucking in a breath, he stepped closer. He tilted his head one way. Then the other. Brows furrowed, he gazed down at his hands. “Um…”

Himiko sighed. “Look, your shoes are untied.”

“Huh?”

Himiko kissed him. She withdrew slightly, flicking her gaze up at him.

“Nee-heehee!” Grinning broadly, Kokichi wrapped his arms around her waist. “My beloved lying little mage.” He pressed his lips to hers. Himiko felt a pool of warmth all the way down to her toes. Smiling, she returned his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with like 5-6 possible kissing scenarios and chose the most plausible/realistic ones to write. Although I tried put my own spin on it, they ended up being pretty common situations in the Oumeno fandom. Sorry about that! Check out Nanostin’s sugary sweet and funny fic “Let’s Get This Right” for more adorable Oumeno kissing fluff!


	8. Sweetish Swedish Fish

Himiko hummed in concentration. _Nicholas Bonaparte died in 1758… no, 1736!_ She glanced at her textbook. “1873!” Groaning, Himiko collapsed against the library table. “Ahhhh, forget this.” She set her book standing upright and pulled out a deck of cards. _History’s useless to an aspiring archmage like me._

Someone snatched the textbook, revealing Himiko practicing magic. “Aw, Himiko, hard at work, are you?”

“Nyeh!”

Kokichi sat on the table’s corner, legs crossed. He idly flipped through the pages. “How’d you do on the test yesterday?”

Himiko pulled down her hat with both hands. “I got a 43…”

“That’s great! You improved from an F- to an F-!”

“Shut up.”

Being in one of the study group booths, they were enclosed in the cubicle’s four partition walls. Their whispering didn’t disturb the other ultimates pursuing the shelves.

Kokichi glanced up from the book. Her laptop was booted to the book’s website. The rolling portable whiteboard was outfitted with Himiko’s illegible scribbling. “Welp! It’s a good thing I brought this.” He slid off the table and rummaged through his backpack. “Ta-da!” He held out a bag of Swedish Fish. Himiko’s most absolute favorite candy of all eternity.

“Thank youuuu!” Himiko rose from the chair and reached for it.

Hiding the bag behind his back, Kokichi wagged a finger. “Ah, ah, ah! Tell me who loves you.”

“You do.”

“Gimme a kiss.”

Himiko pecked him on the lips.

“Who’s the handsomest, smoothest man on campus?”

“Rantaro.”

Kokichi’s face fell. “Wha…? But I…” Scowling, he grumbled, “I can’t really fight that…”

Himiko swiped at the candy behind his back. “Hand it over. I got 2 out of 3.”

“Well, that’s better than your 43 so I’ll let it slide for now. But you better pamper me later!”

“Give it here!”

“Fine!” Kokichi ate a fistful of them. “After I eat half.”

“NO!!” Himiko ripped the bag from his grasp. Like a miser, she retreated the corner chair, sat with her back to Kokichi, and began eating. _Mmm… So good._ Just the right amount of chewiness. Kokichi had left the bag open for two weeks until the fish became stale and chewy, saving it for her like a good boyfriend. Smiling, Himiko kicked her feet back and forth.

Kokichi watched her, chuckling. “You’re so simple, Himiko. No wonder you’re failing school.”

Himiko stood and walked out the group booth. “I’m gonna go share these with Rantaro.”

“NO!!” cried Kokichi, chasing after her. “I’m the one you love, right? Right? Himikooo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Swedish fish. I like chewy, slightly stale Swedish fish. It’s not weird. It’s not. XD


	9. Caring too Much over Care Packages?

“…they feeling any better?”

“Their condition has improved, if only slightly. I can only hope the worst is behind us.”

Groaning, Kokichi cracked open his eyes. He was reclining on the dorm’s couch, blanket over his legs. A sledgehammer was beating his skull. His stomach churned. Kokichi spat residual bile into the salad bowl sitting on the couch’s arm. Sniffed. Wiped his mouth with his gray sweatshirt sleeve. The smell of sweat and unwashed bodies hung heavily in the air.

Before him, the TV played quietly. A tangle of video game system wires spilled from the stand below the TV. The “Git 'Er Done” plaque lay on the floor. Kokichi rubbed his eyes. _Is that… Sesame Street? I always liked Oscar._ Kokichi snorted. Chuckling, he swatted Shuichi’s arm. “Heeey, the garbage can one’s Oscar, right? You’re just like him, Shuichi. You’re emo trash.” He broke into a fit of giggles.

Shuichi mumbled, “Cows are licking my feet.” Sweat slid down his face. Shivering, he burrowed himself deeper in his 221 Baker street blanket.

Besides Shuichi on the couch, Kaito snored like a freight train. He jerked awake. “Oh, God…” Reaching for a tissue, Kaito blotted his mouth, nose, and then eyes. He tossed the Kleenex into the avalanche of tissues fallen from the trashcan. “Can’t breathe…”

Grunting, Kokichi sat up more. Blinked. Looked around. The color-coded wall calendar was unusually empty; outings with friends had been erased, assignments pushed back. Kaito had accidently knocked a few pictures of the four of them off from the opposite wall.

“I’m sure they’ll appreciate them! Thank you. But for the sake of your own health, you should depart. Bleach and ammonia can only clean so much.” The door closed. “Are you awake, everyone?” Keebo rounded the couch’s end. The robot beamed in his pink apron, yellow latex gloves, and hair net. Three baskets hung from his arms. “Look at what the girls brought you!”

“Yay,” cheered Kokichi.

“Mnn,” snored Shuichi.

“The hell you wearing?” asked Kaito.

As he passed them out, Keebo instructed, “Remember if you need anything, call me. And if you can’t raise your voice, use the bell I put on the coffee table. Oh, it’s knocked over. I got it. There. Remember, call me.”

Kokichi frowned. “You don’t have a phone.”

“No, ring the _bell_. Like this. Understand? Very good. I shall be scrubbing the bathroom shower.”

Kaito wiped his nose on his rocket ship pjs. “Shuichi, bro, wake up.”

“Don’t want pecans.”

Exhaling wearily, Kokichi lightly rapped the back of his hand against Shuichi’s cheek. “Come on, get up. Get up, Shuichi.” Moaning, Shuichi sat up. His blanket fell. Sweat pasted his T-shirt and flannel pants to his skin. “Kaede gave this to you,” explained Kokichi. “This is yours.”

Shuichi smiled like a senile old man remembering a loved one’s existence. “Kaede…!” He pawed through the basket. Towels. Puzzle books. Aspirin. Sleep masks. Chicken noodle soup. Cough drops. “Candy.” Shuichi popped a cough drop into his mouth, plastic wrapping and all.

“No, Shuichi,” chided the leader. He poked Shuichi’s cheek. “Spit it out.”

“Nooo, Kaede gave it to me. It’s mine –” Shuichi choked. He hacked it up.

Kaito rubbed the detective’s back. “There you go. That’s it.” With his other hand, Kaito stuffed the cough drops in his pocket, confiscating it.

“Well, let’s see what I got from Maki.” Kaito rummaged through his basket. Vicks VapoRub. Nyquil. A thousand and one tissue packets. “Oh thank God. I was running out.” He blew his nose like a foghorn.

“How boring,” muttered Kokichi. He glimpsed at his basket. Deck of cards. Sweets. “Hey, what’s this?” Kokichi held up a short yellow pole. From the pole’s top, two green balls hung from a string.

“Oh, I remember those!” exclaimed Kaito. “They’re clackers. You swing it and the balls hitting each other make noise. My grandpa played with them as a kid.”

Kokichi glanced at the clacker. He threw it across the room.

Kaito shook his head. Then rubbed his nose on his sleeve. “Well, what do you expect? Himiko looks like a child and she acts like one, too. Meanwhile my Maki’s good-looking and got a good head on her shoulders.”

“Kaede’s fuzzy.”

Eyes narrowed, Kokichi scowled. Sitting on the couch’s edge, he pointed a finger at Kaito. “Hey now. Himiko may be shorter than a stick and flatter than a pancake, but she’s a looker. But Maki, she’s like I dunno, Hulk in female form. Same dumb personality too.”

“What?” scoffed Kaito. “No, she’s not! Don’t go making up crap cuz you’re jealous. ‘Sides with Himiko, it’s like what am I supposed to look at?”

Kokichi hissed through clenched teeth. “Her face, you jackass! And that’s all _you_ will ever see!”

Kaito shrugged. “Well there’s nothing else of note anyway. Unlike my girl.”

“You know what I think of Maki?” Kokichi grabbed her gift basket and retched in it.

“You bastard!” Kaito slammed the snotty tissue trash can on Kokichi’s head. Flailing, Kokichi whacked Shuichi with the bin. Kaede’s basket tumbled to the floor.

Shuichi punched Kaito, roaring. “Kaede’s mine!”

Kokichi ripped the trash can off his face. Kaito shoved Shuichi aside, lunging for Kokichi. Maki’s basket fell, spilling vomit onto the floor.

Keebo emerged from the bathroom. “I heard shouting, is everything all –? What are you doing?!” He rushed over and attempted to pull them apart. “Cease this instant! Shuichi, don’t punch Kaito. Kaito, stop choking Kokichi! What did I just say? Enough! I’m quarantining you all into your rooms! Stop! _Stop!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Himiko this time which makes this chapter a bit odd, but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless!


	10. Piggyback

Under her breath Himiko counted, “1, 2, 3, 4… 5, 6, 7, 8.”

Kokichi spun the mage out before drawing her back towards him. Hand on her waist, Kokichi led her in the waltz. The CD’s violin emitted a slow, enchanting melody, with supporting chords from the piano. “What are you so nervous for?” asked the leader. “You’ve gotten a lot better since we first started. Now you stumble like you drank only one beer instead of five.”

Himiko glared at him before sighing. “It’s just… this is the dress rehearsal. Our graded performance is next week.” She looked down at her costume. Winced. Thanks to Himiko’s diminutive size and shape, the bodice and poufy skirt clung to her in all the wrong places. Kokichi, however, cut a dashing figure in his cravat and three-piece suit.

“You stupid, flea-brain!” Hiyoko shouted. Himiko glanced over her shoulder. The ultimate traditional dancer stamped her foot. “What, were your eyes gorged out? No? Then watch where you step, you trashy pigshit!” The mousy freshmen bowed his head, muttering apologies.

Himiko grimaced. “There was no way I’d ever let you take a dance class with that awful bully.”

Hope’s Peak curriculum was divided into three tracks: psychology, sports, and variety or creative arts. Students were required to take a class in from all divisions. Choosing dance as his creative arts class, Kokichi was paired with Hiyoko due to their short height. Himiko signed up last minute to prevent Kokichi and Hiyoko from exploding like a spark and powdered keg.

Kokichi watched the traditional dancer. He shrugged. “Well, like I always say, what’s one flat-chested runt for another?”

Himiko misstepped in the dance. “I-I’m nothing like her!”

“Yeah, you’re right. Hiyoko’s in the middle of a growth spurt. She’s not such a flatty anymore.”

After they spun in a circle, Himiko cut a glance at Hiyoko. _Yeah, he’s right. How’s that possible? We’re the same age._

“Nee-heehee! You better take notes, Himi–Ah!”

Kokichi fell into Himiko. They crashed into the ground. Wincing, Kokichi clutched his ankle. His too-long pant leg hung past his shoe’s heel.

The music paused. All the other couples drew to a halt. With a full-length mirror covering the far wall it looked like twice as many people had stopped to stare.

“I got you,” cried Kaito. He aided Himiko off the parquet wood floor. “Shuichi, you too.”

“Ah! Right, coming.” The detective left Kaede’s side to help Kokichi. The leader waved Shuichi off, standing on his own.

“What is going on?” demanded a sharp Russian voice. Professor Kotov’s high heels clipped as she approached. The petite woman’s black hair was arranged in a painful looking bun. Like a choral conductor, she wore a coat-tailed jacket and a black skirt.

Grimacing, Himiko leaned into Kokichi, keeping her foot off the ground. “I tripped on my dress. My ankle’s all twisted. It really hurts.” Wide-eyed, Kokichi glanced at her.

Professor Kotov hummed. Her owl gray eyes narrowed. “Very well. Go to the infirmary. But, barring a doctor’s note, you will not be excused from the recital next week.”

“Yes, Professor,” they chorused. Holding onto Kokichi, Himiko limped towards the door.

Kaito offered his arm. “Need me to get her other side?”

Kokichi whipped his head around. “Back off, she’s mine! Get back to your creepy Maki.”

Across the room Maki shot him a cold glare. Shuichi and Kaede quietly chuckled. “Okay, geez.” Waving a hand, Kaito returned to the caregiver. “All right, Maki. Let’s get back to dancing.”

Last year Kaito, believing all men should know how to dance, pressured Shuichi to sign up for the class with Kaede. Maki, without any warning, showed up on the first day of class, muttering something about kids at her orphanage pestering her to dance with them. Even Himiko had no trouble seeing through that lie.

Himiko guided Kokichi to the changing room, where they dressed into their uniforms. Hand on the wall, Kokichi half-limped, half-hopped out of the changing room. Himiko frowned. “That bad, huh? How are we supposed to make it to the infirmary across campus?”

A glint twinkled in Kokichi’s eye. He held out his hands as if a child who wanted to be picked up. “Duh! It’s your turn to give me a piggyback ride!”

“N-nyeh?!”

“Oh, come on. You don’t want me to reinjure it by walking, do youuuuu?”

“Nnnnn…” Himiko briefly considered asking for Kaito’s help, but that would mean revealing her deception. Turning around, Himiko crouched, offering her back. “Next time you’re crawling.”

“Yaaay!” Kokichi loosely wrapped his arms around her neck. After some fumbling, Himiko grabbed his legs behind his knees and lifted Kokichi up. Sweat instantly pickled across her forehead. She stumbled forward.

“Y’know, it’ll prolly be easier if you crossed your arms under my butt.”

“Q-quiet,” she panted.

“But I’m giving you permission!” Breath warming her ear, he purred, “Go on. Take advantage of the position we’re in.” Himiko flushed. Jaw set, she kept her eye on the door outside and plodded forward. “Fine,” huffed Kokichi. “But I’ll die laughing if you faceplant and break your nose.”

Grumbling, Himiko shifted her grip higher up his legs. With the better weight distribution Himiko didn’t have to stoop over so much. She briefly set Kokichi down to open the door to outside before picking him up again. With class in session the courtyard was empty. Kokichi’s breath on her neck set her hair standing on end. It almost tickled.

Sweat stinging her eyes, Himiko trudged the last few steps to a tree by the sidewalk. She wheezed like an asthmatic. “Get… off. Heavy. Break.”

“Puh-lease. I’m super light.” Kokichi hopped forward then reclined against the tree trunk. The branches, heavy with sakura petals, cast them in shade. “I weigh less than 45 kilos or 100 pounds. You’re just a wimpy noodle.”

Himiko paused in the act of wiping her forehead. “T-that’s gotta be a lie.”

“Hm?” He snickered. “Oh-ho! Does itty-bitty Himiko actually weigh _more_ than me?”

“No, I don’t! I’m only – I’m not telling you!”

Kokichi threw his head back and laughed.

Scowling, Himiko knelt by Kokichi’s legs. His ankle had swollen to the size of an apple. She inhaled sharply. “This looks pretty bad, Kokichi. It’s not only swollen, but hot to the touch. When we get back to the dorm, make sure you wrap it in ice packs and keep it elevated. Oh, and take anti-inflammatory meds – with meals. Otherwise I get these bad stomachaches and –”

“You’re right, y’know.”

“Nyeh?”

Cheeks pink, Kokichi gazed off to the side. “You and Hiyoko are nothing alike. Hiyoko wouldn’t have lied like that.”

Himiko stilled. The wind blew through the courtyard, carrying the sweet scent of grass. She leaned forward on her hands and knees and kissed him. She drew back slightly. Smiled. “That make your ouchie feel better?”

“Mmm… no.” Kokichi brushed his lips against hers. “Actually, I lied. I felt better after the first kiss, but I wanted to kiss you again, donkey lips.”

Chuckling, Himiko pressed her forehead to his. “Well if you wanna keep kissing me, you better stop calling me that.” Straightening, Himiko brushed off her skirt. “All right, come on. I gotta get you to the nurse’s office –”

Kokichi pulled on her hand. Himiko glanced down.

His lavender eyes, soft as an impressionist painting, pleaded with her. “Don’t leave.” The wind played with the purple hair framing his face. Eyebrows crinkling, he protruded his lower lip slightly. “Stay here with me. Just a little longer.”

Sighing, Himiko sat down. Kokichi wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.  Himiko, eyes closed, rested her head on his shoulder. She felt the brush of Kokichi’s nose and lips through her hair. Felt his warmth. Smiling, Himiko breathed in his woodsy smell. Sighed. The distant noise of teachers lecturing faded away. All Himiko heard was their breathing in rhythm. In and out. In and out.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three different class tracks are based on the three divisions in the Ultimate Talent Development Plan: intellect, sports, and variety. It’s a bit of world building that I wasn’t able to fit into any of my other fics just yet. Sorry if it felt a little tacked on here. Hoped you liked it!


	11. Hammock

_Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look down._

Heart pounding, Himiko climbed out of the dorm window, head first. Feet firmly on the windowsill, she reached up for the parapet. A metal fence lined the rooftop, but someone had cut out a hole with a knife. She wiggled through. Exhaled in relief. Wiped the sweat off her forehead. No matter how many times she came up onto the roof, she always felt as shaky as jello.

The campus was sprawled out before her. Classroom buildings. Reserve course wing. Track field and tennis courts. The courtyard. Being six flights up, students appeared no bigger than Lego figures. Swallowing, Himiko backed away.

On the opposite edge, a hammock hung from a flag pole and nearby service pipe. A machine washable backpack covered in doodles was stuffed with snacks. Kokichi lay on the hammock, eyes closed, enjoying his daily afternoon break.  

Himiko approached. “Hey.”

After a moment, Kokichi rolled over. “Himi.” He hauled himself up into a sitting position. Messy purple locks stuck up like cowlicks. He smiled sleepily. “Need something?”

She shook her head. “Not really. Just wanted to see you. Thinking about me?”

“Is there anything else in the universe?” Himiko chuckled.

Kokichi pat the tan hammock besides him. Himiko lowered herself onto it, lying besides Kokichi. The ropes were surprisingly soft, not firm, from daily use. She looked up. Wisps of clouds trailed across the sky like a tabby cat’s stripes. The hammock gently rocked back and forth. Back and forth.

Kokichi's quiet bass voice began to sing. 

_“'Cause girls like you_

_Hang with bad guys like me_

_‘Til sundown. When I mess up_

_I need a girl like you, yeah yeah._

_Girls like you_

_Too good, yeah, for me._

_What I need when I mess up_

_I need a girl like you, yeah yeah.”_

Frowning, Himiko turned towards him. “What are you saying, Kichi? I dunno English.”

Kokichi shifted onto his side. A warm smile spread across his face like melting butter on toast. “Here’s a hint.” He brushed his lips on her forehead.

Laughing, Himiko nestled her head against his chest. Listened to his slow heartbeat. Savored the warmth of the sun and his body heat. Humming the song, Kokichi weaved his fingers through her hair. The breeze smelled faintly of grass. The hammock rocked back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

* * *

_Snap!_

“Oh shoot! My phone’s not on silent. Crap.”

At the whispered voices, Himiko opened her eyes. Kaito and Shuichi were standing over the hammock, phones poised at them.

Besides her, Kokichi groaned. “What’s going on?”

Hand raised, Shuichi backed up. Kaito, however, snapped a dozen more photos. “Ooooh, you two slept together! You’re going to be in sooo much trouble when the teachers find out!”

“Y-you…!” Blushing, Kokichi swiped at his phone. “Give it here!”

“No!” Kaito twisted away. Kokichi rolled off the hammock, lunging for the phone. Laughing, Kaito raised it above head and spun around. “I’m gonna post this everywhere! Snapchat and Facebook and – Ahh!” Kokichi jumped onto Kaito’s back, and strained to reach the phone. “The hell you doing?” Kaito spun wildly, attempting to swat at the leader.

Shuichi lifted his phone. “Want me to send it to you, Himiko?”

“Yes, please.”

In the picture, Kokichi had his arm draped over her waist. Himiko was curled up against him. Their faces were smooth of every furrow or frown.

Himiko smiled.

“For Pete’s sake, I won’t post the pictures, so get off – Urgk!”

Kokichi gripped Kaito in a headlock. “Delete them!”

Choking, the astronaut stumbled like a drunkard. “S-Shuichi… help, bro –!”

Himiko and Shuichi began laughing. Their laughter and Kaito’s strangled cries reached the cloudy sky above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the lyrics of “Girls Like You” to make the message Kokichi was trying to say clearer (to what I thought the song originally meant – I’ve only heard it over the radio tbh, lol). 
> 
> Only one more chapter left. Thanks for all the support so far, everyone!


	12. Epilogue

Himiko watched Kokichi as he flipped through the birthday scrapbook. He was silent, save for the occasional “I remember that” or chuckle. The rimstone letters and glossy photos gleamed in the sunlight. Kokichi traced the cut-out square of jean fabric. The Swedish fish gummed to the page. The clackers she gave him when he was sick. Upon reaching the end, Kokichi returned to the beginning and read through it again.

Breathing deeply, Himiko drummed her fingers on a knee. Although she was sitting against the dorm building wall, Himiko felt like she was walking a tightrope. Unable to look at him, Himiko stared out at the flower beds and track field before her.

“There aren’t any big moments in here,” Kokichi spoke at last. “Like our first kiss or when I asked you out.”

Himiko’s eyes fell to the dedication written on the first page. “That’s because there wasn’t a single instant in which I fell in love with you. Did you ever have such a moment?”

“Yeah.” Kokichi’s warm lavender eyes gazed at her. “Right now.”

Himiko’s breath was taken away.

Laughing, Kokichi nudged her shoulder. “Just kidding. I fell in love with you a long time ago. And times like these I remember why I did.” He held up the scrapbook. “That’s why we have to save this. Don’t throw it out.”

Flushing, Himiko covered her face with her hands. “But it’s got stick figure drawings and glitter and candy and it’s just so dumb!” She reached for the book. “Just give it here, I’ll throw it –”

Clutching it to his chest, Kokichi curled into a ball. “No! We gotta keep it forever and ever and the night before we get married we’ll read it again and laugh and share it with our kids when they’re old enough.”

Himiko stilled, hand still raised. “You… what?”

Eyes wide, Kokichi blushed to the roots of his hair. “Um, I mean… that is…” Hiding behind his checkered scarf, Kokichi glanced away. “Y’know if you wanna stay with me and make more memories…”

Himiko’s eyes burned. Throat clenched. Laughing, she brushed her forehead against his. “Of course. We’ll take it one memory at a time.”

Closing his eyes, Kokichi leaned into her, smiling. “Moment by moment.”

* * *

_Twelve years later_

Robot in hand, a young toddler waddled across the carpet. He fell onto his diapered butt. Reexamined his stolen toy. No lighting up or sounds. Scowling, he threw it aside. Glanced up. In the glass cabinet gold trophies awarded to Magic Mayhem were on display. Grinning, he climbed a nearby toy chest and opened the cabinet.

“Hey, Michio, where ya go?” Kokichi entered the living room, hands on his hips. He wore a striped long-sleeved shirt and pants. He gasped. “No! Grubby mitts off!” The leader scrambled to reclaim the medal Michio had grabbed. “Your mother wouldn’t be happy with either of us if you slobbered it.” Kokichi raised the baby into the air. “Whaddya think you’re doing, buddy? Huh?”

“Doggie.”

“Wha…? Well, it’s almost time for dinner – Oof.” Kokichi crinkled his nose. “Someone made a stinkie. All right, c’mere.” Holding Michio, Kokichi turned to retrieve diaper changing supplies. He pushed away a kitchen playset with a foot to set Michio down. Being a year old, Michio didn’t fuss his father undid his onesie.

Light footsteps ran over. “That’s where it went! Why are you always stealing my things, Michi?”

Kokichi glanced up to see the six-year-old Akeshi picking up the robot. He reminded, “Maybe if you watched him like I asked, he won’t take your stuff.”

Frowning, Akeshi stood over Michio as Kokichi changed him. Their shared brown hair and eyes were inherited from Himiko’s side, but their narrow, angled face from their father. Akeshi wore his treasured baseball jersey and mesh shorts.

“Daddy?” Akeshi asked.

“What?” grunted Kokichi.

“I have a booger.”

“That’s great, son.”

Akeshi wiped his finger on Kokichi’s leg, laughing. “Now _you_ have a booger!”

“Ugh, God, ew! You little –! Get back here!” Squealing, Akeshi dashed out of the room. Kokichi chased after him. Akeshi rounded the corner and ran up the carpeted steps. Kokichi lunged, seizing his ankle. Akeshi tripped. “Gotcha!” Grinning, Kokichi dragged him down the stairs, reeling him in like a fish.

“No, Daddy, don’t! Please!”

Kokichi lifted up Akeshi’s jersey and zerberted his stomach, blowing on it to make a farting noises. “No, stop it, Daddy! Nooo!” Akeshi shook with belly laughs, tears streaming down his red face. “Stoooop!”

Standing at the stove, Himiko glanced over her shoulder. The open kitchen doorway allowed her to see stairs and the living room across the foyer. “Easy, Kichi. Don’t kill him now.” Kokichi ripped a particularly loud zerbert. Akeshi wheezed for air between laughs. Shaking her head, Himiko returned to the oven. She stirred the chicken broth in the pot with a wooden spoon.

“Moooommy!”

“Yes, Emeline?”

Emeline skipped up beside her mother, dressed in a purple dress with fairy wings. Kokichi had bought it for her 5th birthday. Along with Barbies, princess board game, and an army of stuffed animals. Emeline tackled Himiko in a hug. She buried her face in Himiko’s apron and long cream skirt. “I missed you.”

Smiling, Himiko ran a hand through her wavy black hair. “I’m right here.”

Chin on her mother’s leg, Emeline gazed up at Himiko. She had Kokichi’s large lavender eyes. Himiko’s button nose and heart-shaped face. “When’s dinner?”

After putting on the pot lid, Himiko checked the plugged-in rice cooker by the stove top. A bit smoky, but not quite done. “Soon.” Brow raised, she glanced down at daughter. “Why? What were you hoping for?”

Emeline played with her hands. “Ohhh, you know. Maybe mac and cheese and hamburgers and chocolate cake with sprinkles.”

Sighing, Himiko ran a hand through her hair. She kept her hair pinned down with Master’s barrette in the back. “Emi, asking for only what you want is what?”

Pouting, Emeline kicked out her leg. “Being a spoiled princess.”

“And being a spoiled child makes you like who?”

“Like Daddy.”

“That’s right. And I’ll be darned if one of my kids grow up to be like him. We’re having curry tonight.”

Emeline, and even Kokichi and Akeshi, groaned.

“Quiet,” shouted Himiko. “I don’t see any of you in here helping me –” Through the open doorway, Himiko glimpsed Michio, diaper off, running around the living room. She dashed after him. “Kokichi! You didn’t finish changing Michio’s diaper!”

Kokichi pounded a stair with his fist. “Shit! Is he making a mess?”

“Shit!” Akeshi repeated.

“No! Don’t say that,” scolded Kokichi, finger raised. “Your mother will have my hide –”

“Shit, shit, shit, sh–”

Kokichi covered his mouth. “Look, I’ll get you that new robot builder pack you asked me for. Just be quiet –”

“ _Kokichi!_ ”

Kokichi jumped down the staircase. “Coming! Oh my God, he really… Akeshi, help me get the cleaning supplies!”

“Mommy,” Emeline called from the kitchen.

“Not now, Emi. Kokichi, get gloves, wipes, and spray.”

“I know, I know.”

“And paper towels and trash bags!”

“But Mommy, the stove’s on fire!”

“What?!”

“For the love of…!” Kokichi dumped a handful of wipes into Akeshi’s arms. He ran into the kitchen, nabbed the fire extinguisher, and sprayed the flaming rice cooker. Fire still licked at the half-melted power cord. Kokichi doused it with extinguisher.

Himiko and the children crowded in the doorway, looking on. Kokichi lifted up the rice cooker’s lid. Nothing but black shards and ash. He closed it. “Well. Who wants pizza?”

The kids cheered.

* * *

Hands in his slacks, Kokichi walked down the hall. Himiko stood at the threshold of Akeshi’s bedroom. “Good night, my sweet.” She softly closed the door then turned to her husband.

Leaning against the wall, Kokichi crossed his arms over his striped shirt. Flashed a lopsided grin. “Well today’s one for the scrapbook. We can glue the burned rice right onto the page.”

Huffing, Himiko rolled her eyes. She headed towards the stairs. Kokichi followed. “Burned dinner hardly compares to what you’ve done to the kids. You baited Akeshi into sticking his arm into the crane machine. He was stuck for three hours!”

“Oh, like you haven’t scarred the children either,” Kokichi replied, descending the stairs. “You told Emi to hold the seashell to her ear and listen. Damn hermit crab near took her ear off.”

“Yeah, that was just awful.” Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Himiko turned around. “And so was paying for all everything Michio stole. We were busy with checking out and Michio was stuffing in his dirty diaper with gift cards! How much that cost again? 25,000 yen?”

“Forty-seven thousand, five hundred yen.” Kokichi shook his head. Heaved a sigh. “Aw, man, what a day.”

“What did Akeshi do that you were chasing him?”

“Oooh, that sneaky little gremlin! He put a booger on me while I was preoccupied with changing Michio!”

“Did you wash your hands?”

The two looked at each other. Kokichi mournfully hung his head. “I’m sorry, son.”

Himiko snapped a pointing finger towards the kitchen. “Go wash them now!” As Kokichi headed towards the sink, Himiko continued. “All those germs! What if he gets sick and misses school? What then?”

Kokichi turned on the water. “He’s not going to get sick.”

“You get him up right now and give him a bath. No, wait. Let him sleep. First thing in the morning then. And you better not forget.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kokichi’s phone rang. After answering, he held in the crook of his neck while drying his hands. “Hello? Marie, my beloved second-in-command! My day was poop, boogers, and burnt rice. How was yours?” Kokichi laughed. He wiped up the spilled water around the sink. “No, we didn’t get Thai takeout, but pizza. The kids woulda complained.” He stilled. “A new mission? Gimme the details.”

Himiko ducked out of the kitchen into the living room. Sighing, she sank into the black leather couch. Above the fireplace before her was a succession of pictures of the growing Oma family. In the first picture, Himiko sat on a park swing, baby Akeshi in her arms, with Kokichi standing behind them. The next included baby Emeline. Finally the last picture had Kokichi chasing after Emeline, Akeshi hanging off the top bar, and Himiko holding Michio. Himiko’s mother and younger brother looked on laughing. Seeing the pictures, Himiko smiled.

“All right, well get the scoop to the research team stat. I want a prelim report ready and given in person by the end of the week. Gotta move fast if going to catch ‘em.”

After a moment, Kokichi entered, two cups of tea in hand. “Here, babe.” He kissed her before settling in beside her. He threw a blanket over their laps. “Got a possible new mission. According to a source the Thorns, an international group of bank robbers, is in town. Cuz they’re always crossing borders, no one’s caught them so far. Sounds super fun. Waaay more exciting than busting stock brokers abusers and other boring missions DICE has been completing lately.”

Himiko clasped her tea cup with both hands. The rising steam warmed her face. “Mhn.”

“’Course we got some Magic Mayhem shows coming up, but we should be able to squeeze scoping out the thieves’ potential targets. After that it’s a matter of –”

“It’s a shame,” Himiko murmured. She gazed at the park pictures. “The kids will never know how much of a hero you are.”

Kokichi paused in sipping his tea. Frowning, he lowered the cup. “First off, I’m a villain. And you’re a member of DICE, too. Secondly, I don’t want them to know.” Sighing, Kokichi studied the milky cream tea. His sifted through his memories from before attending Hope’s Peak. Forming DICE. Surviving the streets with his older brother. Suffering under his parents’ abuse. Voice raw, he whispered, “In my very extraordinary life, you guys are my ordinary. I just hope that in their ordinary lives, I’m a bit of extraordinary for them.”

Elbow on the couch’s back, Himiko rested her cheek on her palm. “But isn’t ordinary boring? So which is it?”

“Hm?”

“Is boring not that bad or is an ordinary life actually exciting?”

“I…” Kokichi gazed around the room. At the stains on the carpet from his Mentos volcano experiment with the kids. The residual marker marks on the walls from the terrible twos era. The rocking chair worn from hours Kokichi spent rocking their babies to sleep. “I don’t know. But…” Kokichi smiled at his wife. “I’ll be happy to spend a lifetime figuring it out.”

Laughing, Himiko kissed him. She leaned into him, settling into the crook of his neck. “Sounds good to me.” Arm around her, Kokichi kissed Himiko’s forehead. “That sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The children’s names, Akeshi, Emeline, and Michio, are all derivatives of Kokichi’s and Himiko’s names. Despite what I said earlier, I will mark this fic as complete as my pseudo OCPD would be bothered by it if it wasn’t. XD But I still will do more bonus chapters or "pages" in the future, if I come up with more ideas that fit this story's premise. 
> 
> I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone for all the support you've shown me on this fic and all the others. Every kudos, bookmark, and comment make my day! When I first started writing, I never thought there would be such an amazing community. For as long as I keep coming up with ideas, I'll keep on writing Oumeno for you guys! Thank you so much!!!


	13. Bonus Page 1: Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus scene, an extra page in the scrapbook if you will. Oumeno week prompts are at the end.

Sweating, Himiko fanned herself with her a hand, scanning the area. The sun roasted the city square like a sauna. Kids in swimsuits played with the gushing water streaming from the spouting pond fountain. High-rise buildings lined the square. Flower and takoyaki stands sellers attempt to haggle with the passerby.

Himiko’s phone buzzed. Brow raised, she read the text. Gasped. Frowning, Himiko stuffed it in the pocket of her floral-patterned maxi dress. The mage wore a light scarf over her bare shoulders to keep from sun burning, but now she was sizzling in it like a hot dog stuffed in a bun.  

“Two popsicles coming right up!” Kokichi approached, a light blue popsicle in each hand. He wore a rock band T-shirt with navy blue mesh shorts. He held out a popsicle.

“Thanks.” Himiko reached out to accept it.

Kokichi took the popsicle back and licked it. Grinning, he offered the other one. “I licked that one too. Or was that a lie? Nee-heehee–”

Scowling, Himiko snatched the popsicle from his hand. “You better not of.”

Kokichi blinked. After a moment, he sat down on the bench beside her. The couple watched the kids squirm and squeal as they ran through the water.

Himiko’s phone buzzed again. The two minute reminder. Wincing, she gripped the phone though her dress, trying to quiet it.

Kokichi leaned in close. “Who’s that, who’s that? Oooh, you’re trying to hide it from meee–”

“Do have you hafta know every detail of my life?!”

Kokichi’s lavender eyes bore into her. “No. But I can tell there’s something bothering you. And if you’re not happy…” Clutching his bandana, Kokichi fell back against the bench, arm draped over his forehead. “Then I am utterly gut wrenched! Devastated! I wouldn’t be able to go on…”

A smile tugged at Himiko’s lips. She sighed. A slight breeze played with her red hair. “It was an old friend from middle school. Asking how I’m doing. He liked me back then. Probably still does.”

Kokichi leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. The melting popsicle dripped onto the ground. “Then say you’re dating someone else. That’s the nicest thing you can do for him.” He wagged a finger. “With guys you gotta be upfront or else they’ll watch and wait until you leave a store at 2 am and take you away to tell their dying grandmother you’re engaged and now you have to marry ‘em.”

“I just…” Biting her lip, Himiko glanced down at her phone. “I don’t know…”

“Look, you can tell him your dating someone or you can just send a picture of the two of us making out. Or ooh! Better yet, a picture of me shirtless with you!”

“Kokichi!”

Grinning, Kokichi hugged Himiko, nuzzling his head into her shoulder. “Aren’t I the best boyfriend? I’m willing to pose shirtless for you–”

Laughing, Himiko shoved him away. “Okay, okay! I’ll text him.”

Kokichi pouted. “Your jealous boyfriend wants a kiss. To know that you love him with every bit of your heart. That you don’t feel anything for this loser.”

“He’s not a loser.”

Kokichi burst into tears. “There, you see!”

Exhaling, Himiko brushed back her bangs. “Fine, I’ll kiss you. But you gotta pour every bit of your heart into it, too.”

Kokichi smiled. “Always.” Eyes closed, Kokichi brushed his lips against hers. Warmth bloomed in Himiko’s core. Humming, Himiko savored the feeling.

Smiling, the leader hugged Himiko around the waist. Laid his head on her shoulder. As she texted, Himiko spoke aloud. “Hi. It’s good to hear from you. But if you’re texting because you’re still interested in me, then I’m sorry but I’m dating someone else.”

Kokichi swiped at the phone. “And he’s smoking hot, too–”

Himiko jerked the phone away. “No!” Her popsicle landed on her dress. “Aaah! You ruined it! And it’s new, too!”

“Well, I didn’t like the dress anyway.”

“What? I thought you liked it.”

“That was a lie obviously. You know, one of my kind ones? Let me be the first to say it looks like hot garbage.”

“That’s so totally uncalled for! First, you lick my popsicle, then you demand to know who’s texting me, and now you ruined my dress.”

“Oh, here we go again. Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag! You’re like an old woman.”

“Old woman?! Well, you’re nothing but a two-year-old!”

“Better than being a flat-chested wrinkled old prune.”

“ _You_ –!! That’s it. You, you come here!”

“Gotcha catch me first.”

“No, you get back here! I’m not letting you get away that easily!”

"Nee-heeheehee!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it's been way too long since I posted anything. And that's because I'm saving all my future works for the upcoming Oumeno Week that me and my friend Yawnmeno are hosting. The prompts are: 
> 
> Dec 1: Holidays / Date  
> Dec 2: Royalty / School Life  
> Dec 3: Magic/Games / Salmon Mode/Love Across the Universe  
> Dec 4: Pregame / KG Scene Rewrite  
> Dec 5: DICE / Talent Swap  
> Dec 6: Dancing / Sick  
> Dec 7: Scars / Future  
> Dec 8: Giving back to the community / Free Day 
> 
> The oumeno week tumblr blog is [here](https://oumenoweek.tumblr.com/). In case the link doesn't work here's the url to copy and paste: https://oumenoweek.tumblr.com/ It contains [rules](https://oumenoweek.tumblr.com/rules) and an [FAQ](https://oumenoweek.tumblr.com/about) which provides guidance, example ideas, and prompt clarification. 
> 
> If you have any questions from now until the ship week, you can message me through that blog without needing to create a tumblr account. But if you have trouble navigating tumblr, you can also leave a comment here. I've never liked arbitrarily inflating the comment counter, but unlike ffnet, AO3 does not have a private messaging system so my hands are tied. 
> 
> Thank you for your interest in Oumeno week and I hoped you enjoyed reading this extra chapter!


	14. Bonus Page 2: Winter Wonderland

Hand in hand, Kokichi and Himiko strolled through a park. Their boots crunched in the new fallen Christmas Eve snow. Street lamps glowed like fireflies, keeping the approaching night at bay. Laughing and shrieking, kids hurled snowballs at each other. Others made snow angels or built igloos. Snow and icicles hung off the trees lining the park.

Himiko laid her head on the shoulder of Kokichi’s puffer jacket. Tired, Himiko closed her eyes and exhaled, her breath fogging up. Kokichi squeezed her glove, smiling.

They had lunch at Himiko’s favorite coffee café, spent hours window shopping – both had already bought their gifts for the other – and now they were taking the scenic route back to Mrs. Yumeno’s house. Her homemade turkey dinner was waiting.

As they walked, they found a small, two-section snowman. His branch arm sagged. No hat or carrot nose. One rock eye was missing. “Oh, hold on.” Himiko bent down and found a replacement pebble for its eye. “There.” Standing alone in the corner of the park, the snowman’s tiny black eyes implored them. “He needs some love. Here, let’s fix him.”

Shaking his head, Kokichi crouched down to help. As they packed snow, Kokichi hummed “Winter Wonderland”. Frowning, Himiko raised a brow. “Humming again?”

“What, you rather me sing in English and you get annoyed? It’s not my fault Japan doesn’t have awesome Christmas carols like America.”

Himiko tsked. As Kokichi quietly hummed, they padded him with more snow to fatten his anorexic form. The mage stepped back, studying him. “He needs something else; something to show he’s cared for.” Himiko doffed her ice-blue yarn scarf and wrapped it around the snowman just so. Her tan double-breasted coat puffed out like a dress. A bow wrapped around her waist. Her nose shone like a cherry. Face flushed, she smiled.

Watching her, Kokichi exhaled slowly.

Himiko sang quietly.

“In the meadow we can build a snowman,

Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

He’ll say, ‘Are you married?’ We’ll say, ‘No man,

But you can do the job when you're in town.’”

Kokichi gasped. “How…? You learned…?”

Blushing, Himiko ducked her head. Ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah well, you wouldn’t stop singing it so…”

Kokichi glanced at the snowman, face burning. “W-wait, is he supposed to be the…?”

Laughing, Himiko smiled at him. She had magicked her barrette into some mistletoe. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Smiling, Kokichi complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more Oumeno Christmas, check out my other fic Home for the Holidays. I'll also be posting a Christmas/winter Saimatsu fic tomorrow! 
> 
> I can hardly believe I've been writing DR V3 for a year now. It's been a blast! If you ever read, gave kudos, commented, or bookmarked even just one of my fics, thank you so much for the support!! 
> 
> And of course, thank you for reading this. Merry Christmas everyone, or if you celebrate something else, Happy Holidays! :)


	15. Bonus Page 3: Ferris Wheel Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Milkbonez suggested having Himiko and Kokichi ride a Ferris Wheel together, which reminded me of chapter two of this fic. So this is a continuation of that chapter, although you don't need to read it first to understand this. Details about the Oumeno gift exchange are at the end. Thank you and enjoy!

The amusement park staff held open the door to a Ferris Wheel pod. “All aboard,” he grinned.

“Ooh, me! I’m coming!” Arm locked with Shuichi, Kaede scrambled inside. Shuichi clung to his detective cap for poor life. After sitting down, Kaede frantically waved for her friends to board. “Maki! Kaito! Come on. Take the other seat. This is large enough for four of us.”

Maki threaded her fingers through a ponytail. “I don’t see why it can’t be girls and guys riding separately.”

Laughing, Kaito clapped her shoulder. “Aw, don’t be like that Maki Roll! It’ll be fun.” The caregiver blushed. Together the two climbed inside.

Himiko shook her head. _Playing matchmaker again, Kaede?_ Yawning, Himiko rubbed an eye. _Not that it really makes a difference to me…_

 Kaede smiled. “So that means Himiko and Kokichi are sitting in the next one by themselves. Have fun!”

“Nyeh!!”

Kaede slammed the pod door closed.

Biting her lip, Himiko glanced sidelong at Kokichi. He had his arm crossed, gazing out at the other rides. Frowning, Himiko clutched a unicorn stuffed animal to her chest. Kokichi had won the overblown pink and green unicorn earlier that day. _Thanks, Kaede. Being alone with him during the Ferris Wheel is going to be such a pain. Really awkward. Especially after what Kaito said earlier._

“Aw, Kokichi won Himiko a unicorn. Hey, if Kokichi’s a horse and Himiko’s magic, then a unicorn gotta be your love child. Right?”

“Nyeeeh!” Cheeks burning, Himiko buried her face in the plush.

“Come on, Himiko, get in. I don’t got all day,” called Kokichi, already inside the next pod. Sucking in a breath, Himiko boarded. She set the four-foot unicorn on the seat beside her.

The machinery creaked and rattled as the pod rose in the air. Lit-up rides and the surrounding forest spread out beneath them. People looked like colorful ants. Deep reds and glowing oranges streaked across the sky. The sun’s warmth radiated off the metal pod’s seat.

Himiko studied Kokichi. He wore a bucket hat to prevent sunburn, a navy-blue shirt with a singular stripe, and shorts. Kokichi rested his chin on a hand, silently gazing outside.

“T-thank you for getting me the unicorn.”

“Hm?” Kokichi raised a brow. He returned his gaze outside. “Oh yeah, uh huh.”

Himiko swallowed. Smoothed out the lap of sleeveless sundress. In this small Ferris Wheel cabin, their knees nearly touched. “Why did you do it?” _Why would you do that for me?_

“No special reason. The game was rigged, so I beat it. I hate lies and cheating like that.”

 _Oh. I see._ Blinking, Himiko looked away. She exhaled a breath. _I mean, that’s fine. He helped me. I should be happy with that._ Himiko reran his response in her head. _Actually…_

“Do you hate yourself?”

For a split second Kokichi stared at her, lips parted. Then he gasped, hand to his chest. “Are you calling me a liar? Waaaah! Himiko’s sooo mean! Now that we’re alone, she reveals her true sadistic self!”

“Cut it out!”

Kokichi’s tears vanished. He shrugged. “Why would I hate myself? I’m a good boy who wins other people toys at amusement parks.”

“I see.” Face warm, Himiko smiled. “That’s good.”

Kokichi blinked. Blushing, he quickly looked away. Chin to a hand, Kokichi gazed outside. “You’re so weird.” After a moment, Himiko heard him mutter, “…makes you not so boring.”

A smile broke across Himiko’s face. Laughing quietly, she hugged the plush unicorn to her chest. Buried her face in its softness. Closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! My next big project after the Oumeno ship week is an Oumeno gift exchange/secret santa. You create a fic or art work and someone will create a fic or art based on your request! No nsfw and fics should be at least 1000 words. Art can be lined, sketched, shaded, or colored. 
> 
> The application is here: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/5GZFN23
> 
> Applications are due February 29th. Post dates are March 27-30. The survey helps me figure out what kind of fics/art you are willing to create and what you would like in return so I can match up people. **If you complete the survey, contact me.** I've gotten a couple of people who did the survey but I never got their answers. :/ You can contact me through the Oumeno gift exchange blog here: https://oumenogiftexchange.tumblr.com/. If you have any questions, you can message me/send me an ask through that blog without needing to create a tumblr account. But if you have trouble navigating tumblr, you can also leave a comment here.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll consider signing up! We already have a good number of people so let's see that number grow. ^_^


	16. Bonus Page 4: Bloody over Spilled Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the server I'm in we had a bootcamp event, in which you write something for 60 minutes according to a prompt. This week's prompt was Milk. (Yes we have weird prompts XD) Enjoy!

Sighing, Himiko bit into a cookie. _Mmm, Kirumi’s chocolate chip cookies are the best. I gotta thank her later for making them for me._ The maid gave Himiko a plate of cookies on the condition Himiko would study in the library. The mage had gotten at 43 on the last history test. After pushing aside her textbook, Himiko drank some milk from a glass. Eating and drinking in the library was against school policy but she couldn’t get through reading her textbook with it.

Himiko leaned back against the couch she was sitting on. “Nyeh…” _Who cares about a bunch of old guys… that’s just weird. And magic has nothing to do with Alexander the Great anyway._

As she ate the last cookie, Himiko looked around. She sat on one of two couches flanking a table resting against the wall. A window overlooked the nook. Rows of bookshelves extended before her. Between the rows, Himiko glimpsed ultimates using the computer booths and printers.

Sighing, Himiko settled against the couch. Soft sunlight streamed down from the window. She sipped her milk. Closed her eyes. Listened to the quiet whispers of ultimates. The sound of turning book pages. Hum of the a/c.

_Maybe I’ll just sleep…_

“You trying to get fat?”

“Nyeh!!” Bolting upright, Himiko nearly spat out her milk. She whirled around.

Kokichi was standing behind the couch, his head tilted to the side. He pointed to Himiko’s glass of milk. “Cuz you see, drinking milk isn’t really going to help you grow. It’s rich in calcium, which helps your bones get big. And we all know what big-boned really means.”

Growling, Himiko slammed the glass onto the table. “How dare you! I was drinking milk because I had cookies!”

“Really? Where?”

Himiko blinked. Hanging her head, she pointed to the empty plate.

Kokichi jumped over the couch’s back. Tickled Himiko’s side. “So you _are_ getting fat!”

Himiko squealed. Jerked back. “N-no I’m not! Stop!! Ni hee hee…!”

Grinning, Kokichi only pressed harder into her side. “This wittle piggy went to the market and this wittle piggy stayed home and got all… fat…”

Himiko fell onto the couch. Face flushing and laughing, she pulled Kokichi’s hands away. “Ahahaha…! I said stop!”

But the tickling had already stopped.

“Nyeh?” Himiko cracked open an eye. Kokichi was crouching over her, eyes wide, face red. “Are you ok–?”

Bolting, Kokichi vaulted himself over the couch. His foot caught on the couch’s back. Kokichi slammed face first into the ground. “URGK! Ow, shit!”

Gasping, Himiko raced around the couch’s end. Helped Kokichi up. Blood streamed from his nose. “Look at what you did. Such a pain. Are you all right?”

Toko, who was pursuing the bookshelves, shushed at them. Himiko waved a hand. “Sorry, we’ll be quiet.”

Kokichi jerked his arm out of Himiko’s grasp. He stumbled, dizzy. Himiko gripped him tighter, frowning. “You’re going anywhere. I don’t need you tripping down the stairs and breaking your neck. I don’t want detention…” She guided him into sitting on the couch.

Kokichi mumbled, “I’d think you’d get way worse than detention… You’d be convicted for my murder.”

“T-that’s a lie. You’re just trying to s-scare me. There’s no way that would happen.” Sighing, Himiko flopped down next to him. Handed him a handkerchief she used for magic tricks. “Here.”

After a moment, Kokichi accepted it. Pressed it to his bleeding nose. Flinched. “Thanks…”

“In exchange for making me waste my MP on you, you have to tutor me in history.”

“Being lazy will make you fat, too, you know.”

Himiko bristled. “You…!” She turned to glare at him. Paused.

Kokichi stared at the ground, head turned away. But Himiko could see how he was blushing as red as her hair.

Himiko blinked. _Is he all red because from the effort of tickling me or…? Has he fallen for my beauty? Yes, that must be it!_ “Ni hee hee!” Himiko grabbed her history textbook and flipped open to the Ancient Greek chapter. “Stop complaining, Kokichi. You brought this on yourself. Now help me with Alexander the Magnificent.”

“It’s Alexander the _Great_ , stupid.”

“See, I knew you’d be useful. I’ll deal with your sharp tongue with a spell later. It says here that he became king at 20 and led an unprecedented military campaign through Asia and northeast Africa…”


End file.
